


coffee

by moondaisies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Sugar, light fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: “Okay,” Hyungwon shrugs, looking up at Changkyun from the floor. “Then what do you want?”Changkyun scratches his head. “I don't really know.” He grins sheepishly.“Anything but coffee.”





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is so b a d i wrote this vvv quickly ! the title is literally just 'coffee' wtf lol
> 
> not edited, but i hope u guys like it!

**_Four Tablespoons_ **

 

When he's feeling particularly nice and happy, Hyungwon tends to accidentally put in way too many tablespoons of sugar. He stands there, humming to whatever tune stuck in his head, and forgets how to count. _Was that the second spoon, or the third,_ he thinks to himself, before shrugging and adding another two more spoons for good measure.

“Are you trying to give me diabetes?” Changkyun chokes on the hot coffee, nose crinkling at the sudden surge of sweetness in his tastebuds. The taste is sickeningly sweet, and it leaves a horrible aftertaste even after rinsing it out with water. One gulp of it is a sure way on how to get an instant sore throat.

Hyungwon however, is unaffected by the comment. He smiles at Changkyun, very cutely at that, with his chin rested on top of his palm. “You look so adorable today,” He comments offhandedly.

“Um… Thank you?” Changkyun blushes, but he's confused. He wonders why the usual poker faced Hyungwon is so happy(?) today. “But listen, the coffee, it's too sweet.” He says.

Nodding, the older grabs the steaming cup of coffee. “If it's too sweet for you, then I’ll drink it,” With that, he downs the whole cup in a matter of seconds, not even bothered by the taste or the temperature. “Wouldn't want to waste a perfectly fine drink.” Hyungwon winks.

  
**_One Tablespoon_ **

  
On days when he's feeling mad, he makes it obvious that he's not in the mood to talk. After being scolded in front of his band mates for going flat on the second verse of their new song (even though he got it right), Hyungwon goes off to where the pantry is and makes seven cups of coffee for the members and himself, because it's Friday, and he's in charge of making the snacks for them to eat while practicing.

While on his last cup of coffee to make, he runs out of sugar, and decides that he's not going to waste his time looking for a new bag, when he should be practicing on getting his verse right. _Whoever ends up with it should just deal with it,_ he thinks as he goes back to the recording room. His manager tells him that he's not needed yet, so Hyungwon goes back to the pantry and waits there, not knowing that Changkyun is quietly trailing behind him.

“The coffee is really bitter today,” The younger informs softly, a small comforting smile on his face as he sits on the chair across Hyungwon’s hunched figure.

Hyungwon just glances at him, and mumbles against his mug. “Whatever.” He says as his eyes watch the steam from the drink disappear into the air.

Since there is nothing else to say, Changkyun just sighs and leans back on his seat. He and Hyungwon just stare at nothing for what seems to be a whole ten minutes or so, listening to each other breathe and lightly drum their fingers on the table's surface. Despite the fact that the coffee is too bitter to drink, Changkyun gulps all of it down before going back to record, and a fraction of a smile forms on Hyungwon’s face.

  
**_No Coffee_ **

  
It’s a normal day for Hyungwon, and he's alone at the dorms because the rest are busy doing solo promotions. He's done every chore that needed to be done, and he's flicked through every channel on tv that appeared on screen. He goes back to bed, under his thick blankets and just lies there, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, his blankets are being lifted, and Changkyun, who came out of nowhere, is snuggling beside him, trapping Hyungwon like a teddy bear. The older smiles fondly, because he finally has someone to talk to, and because Changkyun looks like an angel under the harsh artificial lights of their bedroom.

“Let’s do something,” Hyungwon groans boredly, kicking his feet on the bed as he thinks about what he should do. “We should go out and get coffee or something.” He suggests, nudging Changkyun’s shoulder before he falls asleep.

“No!” The smaller man suddenly shoots up from bed with a horrified look on his face, causing Hyungwon to fall out. “Sorry, I mean, I’m starting to get sick of it.”

“Okay,” Hyungwon shrugs, looking up at Changkyun from the floor. “Then what do you want?”

Changkyun scratches his head. “I don't really know.” He grins sheepishly.

_“Anything but coffee.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> they ended up having smoothies 
> 
>  
> 
> if u made it 2 the end,,, im sorry(???) also i love hyungkyun!!! pls write more fics abt this Wholesome Ship
> 
> thank u sososososo much for reading! i would luv 2 hear what u guys thought abt this very short fic :-)))) 
> 
> have a nice day! luv u all!


End file.
